The Rookie and the King
by love-sick-reaper
Summary: When a captain and his rookie partner discover that a wanted serial killer is hiding out in their town, they decide to investigate. Little do they know that they are about to be tested on faith, loyalty and the true meaning of being cops. IchiRuki ONESHOT


_NOTE: I've submitted this story in two different locations. Firstly, in my "One Shots of a Love Sick Reaper" story (because it's a one-shot and um…my user name's the love-sick-reaper :D), and secondly as an individual story called "The Rookie and the King" because it seems a lot different from the pieces I usually upload. _

_This story is a bit of a deviation from the kind I usually post on this website. I think so far, I have mostly submitted romantic short pieces and drama scenes. This time though, I'm submitting something a little different. Not only is this a lot longer than my previous submissions, it's also got a little more language and a more serious air about it._

_(So if you are reading this from "One Shots of a Love Sick Reaper", you can always skip it and read the next romantic one-shot if you want. But I'd be so happy if you read it either way. Oh, you will? Yay!)_

_Also, just in case you were wondering, this story was inspired by __**Rookie Blue **__which I think is a pretty good TV show. But there are hints of romance I managed to stuff in here along with it. _

_To cut my rambling short, I worked really hard on this piece and I hope you enjoy it. :D_

_Have fun!_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, this story would be a filler episode or short OVA. Seeing as it is not, I do not. ;)**

* * *

The gleaming SUV swung sharply into the parking lot, parking abruptly between two cars. The door opened up, and out of it, a man with carrot coloured hair stepped out, his mirrored shades gleaming in the morning sun. He slammed the SUV shut and with the push of a button, locked it up. Then he sauntered confidently up the stairs of the Karakura Police Station. He had work to do.

"Mornin' Captain Kurosaki" Asano Keigo greeted cheerily from behind the front desk. "How was your weekend?"

"I've had better." Kurosaki Ichigo said as he whipped off his shades and picked up a pen to sign in. "You?"

"My mom came over." The young lieutenant replied. "I think she and Chizuru are really beginning to bond."

"Uh-huh." Ichigo muttered, only half listening. "Anything interesting happen yet?"

"Well," said Keigo, pulling open a drawer and picking out a sheet of paper. "I did get an interesting call this morning; a tip off. I wasn't sure whether to take it seriously. You know there're a lot of crazy folks out there." He handed the sheet to Kurosaki, who glanced at the information it held. "But I knew you'd want to hear about it either way so…"

Ichigo read the report and his jaw tightened only slightly. He smiled a dark sort of smile at Keigo, "You're the best, man. I'll check it out."

"Also," Keigo added. "The Chief of the Rukongai Police Department is paying us a visit today."

"Chief Kuchiki?" Ichigo asked, then muttered. "There's still an aftertaste in my mouth from kissing his ass the last time he came by. Huh! Good thing I won't be here then." He opened up his palm and Keigo handed him the keys to his squad car. "I'll see you when I get back."

"Speaking of Kuchiki," Keigo said slyly. "The other one's been waiting for you by the squad car since seven."

Ichigo sighed, and put his shades back on. "It's going to be a long day."

000

Kuchiki Rukia chewed nervously on her lip as she awaited her superior officer. It had already been a week since she had been assigned to Captain Kurosaki for patrol duty. But she still developed a nauseating feeling of dread at the pit of her stomach every time their patrol was about to begin.

Captain Kurosaki hated her. She was sure of it. The very first morning they had patrolled together, Kurosaki Ichigo had introduced himself with:

"I am not your babysitter. I am not here to hold your hand or provide any kind of emotional comfort. People die doing this job every day, so you can imagine how concerned I am that you seem to be only tall enough to tackle a little league quarterback. And even then, I'm not so sure. You will act like the officer you are and contribute to the apprehension of any and all law-breaking scumbag. If you cannot do so, then you had best stay out of my way. Because if you don't," He had paused to take a deep breath, before finishing. "I will take you down right along with them."

Rukia had listened, stunned. At that moment, she had wanted so badly to dig her fist into the arrogant man's mid-section. But she had mustered unfathomable self-control, leaving her balled up fists to tremble uselessly at her sides.

Oh yes, Captain Kurosaki most likely couldn't stand her.

It didn't help that her brother-in-law was the Chief of Police. Sure, Big Brother was Chief of Police of a _different _department but nobody cared. As far as ninety per cent of her department was concerned, she had only made it into the force because of her 'affiliations'. Rukia had heard that Kurosaki had grown up in the streets. He'd worked damned hard to make it into the force. It wouldn't surprise her if as far as the orange haired captain was concerned, she was a waste of uniform fabric.

Also, one time when they were in the car, the captain had caught her doodling in her notebook. Why? Why had she chosen to draw those bunnies at that exact moment he leaned over to get some gum from the glove compartment? Stupid, stupid, stupid! Now he probably thought she was some air-headed pansy with the maturity of a six-year old.

Rukia leaned against the squad car and sighed. Not that she cared anyway. She joined the force to protect and serve. Not to impress cute police captains. Whoa! Did she just call him _cute_ in her head? Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!

Rukia was just mentally washing her mind with bleach, when she heard quick, confident footsteps approaching her from behind.

She whirled around just in time, barely catching the bunch of keys that came flying her way.

"Get in the car, Kuchiki." Ichigo ordered, getting into the passenger seat. "You're driving today."

Rukia blinked. Then quickly, she shook off her uncertainty and hopped into the driver's seat.

"The usual rounds?" she asked, as she sparked the car.

"No," Ichigo mumbled, reading something off the sheet in his hand. "Today, we're going on a little field trip."

Rukia nodded, and stepped on the accelerator. The car revved up, but didn't move an inch.

Ichigo sighed. "Your handbrake's engaged, Kuchiki."

Rukia felt her face burn in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I'm just nervous." Forgetting to ease up on the accelerator, she pushed the handbrake down. The car leapt forward and roared down the street.

Rukia waited for the rebuke from Ichigo, but none came. The Captain seemed particularly preoccupied with whatever was on that sheet of paper.

"Turn right here and take the second turn on your right." Ichigo instructed without even looking up from his sheet. He continued to give instructions, and Rukia continued to follow them until after a thirty minute drive, they came to an old weathered building.

The windows of the building were either shattered or boarded up, and broken neon lights spelled out TOYS on the side of its walls. It was an abandoned toy warehouse.

Ichigo finally looked up from his sheet and stuffed it in his front pocket. "Park in there." he said, pointing to the alley opposite the building.

Rukia did as she was told.

"Do you know what we're doing here, Kuchiki?" Ichigo asked, even though he knew she didn't.

She shook her head. "No, sir."

"Ever heard of the Kingfisher?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia frowned, trying to remember. And then she did. Her jaw dropped. "The serial killer?"

Ichigo nodded at the warehouse. "We got a tip today that said he might be hiding out in there."

Rukia's jaw dropped further. "In there? Like, just across the street from us?"

Ichigo nodded and got out of the car. He drew his automatic. "Wait here." And Rukia watched him bound across the street and enter the abandoned warehouse.

Rukia's heart began to pound. There was a real live serial killer right across the street from her? What the hell! She had only been an officer for about a month now. She was still a rookie for God's sake! And Kurosaki had her chasing serial killers? Fuck.

What if the serial killer snuck up on her in the car? Simultaneously, Rukia turned her head and reached for her holster. Both the backseat and her gun were safe and intact. Rukia sighed with relief…

"Hey!"

The rookie officer jumped so high, she banged her head on the ceiling. The passenger door opened up and Ichigo sat back down. Whew, it was just the Captain.

"There was an old sedan in there but otherwise it was empty." Ichigo said, and then grumbled. "Stupid prank tips. Are you okay? You look like you've seen a damn ghost."

Rukia only shook her head and took deep breaths.

Ichigo folded his arms and muttered "Let's go. This was a fuckin' waste of time."

Rukia wondered why the captain was so upset. They got calls from hundreds of would-be informants every day, so why did this particular one bother him so much?

But Rukia didn't ask any questions. She just started the car and hit the gas pedal. This time, she didn't forget the handbrake.

They had barely driven three blocks away when Ichigo smacked her hard on the shoulder ("Ouch!"), and waved erratically at something in the street. "Look, look!"

Rukia pulled over by the curb and took a good look at whatever it was her captain was so excited about. Rukia's eyes widened. It wasn't a what. It was a '_who'_.

Coming from up the street, was a bald headed man with a stubble beard. His eyes had dark bags beneath them, as if he hadn't had a good night's rest in ages. And maybe he hadn't—it depended on whatever it was he was on; heroin, crystal meth, crack… He was cloaked in dark garments and he'd hung his head to avoid recognition. But you could still make out the ugly scar that ran the length of his face.

"My eyes aren't screwing with me, right?" Ichigo asked, wanting to make sure.

Rukia nodded hard and shuddered. "It's hard to hide that scar, sir."

It was the Kingfisher. He'd tried hard to change his appearance with the haircut and the stubble, but he was still recognizable. The giant scar wasn't helping either. It was definitely him.

"I thought so." Ichigo opened the door and put a foot out. "Don't panic. No sudden movements. I'm just gonna go over real slow and…SHIT!"

Kingfisher had spotted them and now he was running like heck!

Ichigo swung his feet back in and screamed "MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!"

Rukia floored the gas pedal and the tires squealed bloody murder before lurching them forward with incredible speed.

Ichigo started their siren and picked up the radio "Dispatch, this is G24. We have a code 6. Requesting back up. I repeat, requesting back up. Over."

The radio crackled. _'G24, I've contacted G17 and 19. Your backup's on the way. Over'_

"He's turning the corner!" Ichigo shouted. "Turn left, turn left!"

But Rukia panicked and tried to turn too late. Another car nearly run into them and Rukia had to swing the car away from danger. They missed their turn.

"Forget it," Ichigo said quickly, still hanging on to hope. "We'll turn at the next street and catch him by surprise."

Their car roared down the street and came up to the next turn. Rukia tried to turn in…

_HONK!_ A speeding Buick protested.

Gritting her teeth, Rukia swung them away from danger a second time and in seconds, they had missed their turn again.

"DAMMIT KUCHIKI! WHAT THE FUCK?" Ichigo yelled, "SWITCH SEATS! NOW!"

To Rukia's surprise and utter embarrassment, Ichigo moved on top of her and she had to squeeze her way underneath so they could switch seats…whilst the car still rocketed down the street!

With expert hands, Ichigo guided the car into an impossibly sharp u-turn right in the middle of the two lane street. Then stepping on it, he sent them roaring back up the street they'd come down.

But after about five minutes of scouring the neighbourhood, the bald headed murderer was nowhere to be seen. They had lost him.

"Dammit, Rukia." Ichigo sighed for the thousandth time as he drove around. The sound of the backup squad cars whined in the distance, and Rukia wanted her seat to swallow her. She knew the captain was going to make her tell the other officers herself that they had lost the perpetrator, and she didn't want to. She was already infamous for being a screw up as it was.

"I'm sorry." Rukia mumbled.

"I don't need you to be sorry." Ichigo grumbled. "I need you not to have missed that left turn the second friggin' time."

"I'm not a magician." Rukia defended.

"No you aren't." Ichigo rebutted bluntly, and stopped the car. "Get out. You're going to tell the guys that we lost him."

_But apparently, I _am _psychic. _Rukia thought miserably in her head. _Being a rookie sucks ass._

Humbly, she opened the door and got out of the car. Then she went over to speak to the officers.

000

When Ichigo and Rukia returned from their patrol that afternoon, the jokes were already waiting for them at the station.

"Hey, Kuchiki! I hear there's this new dance that's catching on. It's called _Brake_ dancing."

"Don't worry about it Kuchiki. You did al-right. You know…'cause you can't do lefts."

"Are you gonna ID the guy who got away, Kuchiki? Or are you just gonna draw him bunny-style for us?"

You could have heard the rambunctious laughter two blocks away. The station was having a field day! Rukia's face flushed crimson and she avoided everyone's eyes as she took her place behind her desk. _Assholes, _she thought.

"Shut up you dumb fucks!" Ichigo barked, slamming his hand on his desk. The whole room was slapped silent. "We just spent the last three hours hunting the neighbourhood for a serial killer who's wanted all over Japan! And we didn't come up with shit!" He pointed out their window. "Somewhere out there's another innocent girl, or another clueless woman, who might end up dead today because _we _couldn't do our damn jobs! So I don't know what makes this so funny 'cause I'm sure as hell the Kingfisher' thinks it's funny too. Are you friends with the _Kingfisher_ that you share a sense of humour? Are you fuckin' _penpals_?"

Keigo's lower lip wobbled. "Geez Ichigo, we're sorry. We were just ribbing her, that's all."

"She's just a rookie dammit." Ichigo said, pointing to the raven-haired officer, who at this moment was staring up at her superior with so much surprise and a new sense of respect. "She's just doing as well as a rookie can."

"Yeah," One particularly mean officer scoffed. "Like _not_ apprehending a wanted criminal. I'll bet there was no Kingfisher to begin with. You're just a washed up hotshot, Kurosaki. "

This time there was no laughter. Just a stretch of awkward silence.

Ichigo stood up from his seat and approached his colleague. He towered over him and smirked. "You callin' me and my partner liars?"

The Ass-hole looked Ichigo right in the eye and said "I'm saying you've made this Kingfisher case personal. Just because the bastard murdered your—"

"Kuchiki!" Ichigo called, interrupting the officer before he could finish the sentence.

"Captain!" Rukia responded, already on her feet.

"Get your ass to the car." Ichigo said calmly, tossing the keys over his shoulder. "We're catching ourselves a serial killer this afternoon."

Rukia shook off her surprise and caught the keys. Then she rushed out of there to get the car started.

Ichigo glared at the audacious prick in front of him before slipping on his shades. "Just so you know…when I get back with the Kingfisher in my backseat, I'm going to punch your nose in. Just so you know."

With that, Kurosaki Ichigo turned on his heel. And he exited the police station.

000

Rukia watched from the car with anticipation as Ichigo returned from the very same warehouse they had visited earlier in the morning. This time though, he wasn't returning empty handed.

"What did you find?" Rukia asked eagerly, referring to the plastic bag in his hand.

Ichigo got in the car and showed her. There was an impressive collection of fake ID cards, passports and birth certificates inside the bag, each of them bearing the Kingfisher's unmistakably terrifying face. You had to wonder how the hell he still got across city boundaries with a face like that.

"These were in the glove compartment of the sedan I found the last time we were here." Ichigo said, shaking his head.

"You didn't check the glove compartment the first time?" Rukia asked, surprised.

"I didn't think to." Ichigo admitted, obviously angry with himself for that slipup. "Our informant was right. The Kingfisher's really hiding out in there. Shit."

There was a tense lapse in conversation.

"Should…should we call it in?" Rukia stammered.

Ichigo thought about it. "Nah," He finally said and sat back determinedly in his seat. "If we do they'll send reinforcements and if he's somewhere in the neighbourhood, we'll scare him off. The little fuck's gonna have to return for his documents, so we'll wait for that first. On first sighting, we'll call it in. Then…we'll take him down."

"Take him down." Rukia repeated, like it was a new phrase to her. "You mean we'll shoot him." It wasn't a question.

Ichigo smiled to himself. "If he resists arrest. God, I hope he resists arrest."

At this point, Rukia really wanted to ask her superior if the Kingfisher case really was a personal affair for him. But she was afraid of insulting his sense of duty (after all; officers were supposed to be equally determined to catch all criminals, weren't they? Maybe the captain was _always _this fired up)

Anyway, after Captain Kurosaki had stood up for her in the station, she felt that she'd salvaged a tiny sliver of hope for their relationship. She didn't want to risk ruining that just because she couldn't mind her own business. So she relaxed her grip on the steering wheel and sat back.

They waited.

After about half an hour of absolute silence, Ichigo finally tried to start a conversation "So…rabbits huh?"

Rukia wanted to stab herself in the hand. Was this day just going to be embarrassment after embarrassment? "Yeah…" She answered weakly. "I collect them. _Chappy _merchanise I mean. Not, you know…actual live bunnies—I mean _rabbits!_" She corrected quickly, swearing at herself in her head all the while. "You've heard of _Chappy_?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Well…" Rukia finished lamely, feeling like a moron. "They're cute."

"Here he comes."

Rukia was bewildered. "Chappy?"

Ichigo placed a hand on her small face and redirected her attention. Coming around the corner was a man in a grey track suit and pants. He had a full head of jet black hair—a wig obviously. And he was wearing a ridiculous pair of glasses that was supposed to make him look non-threatening. But once again, the dark ugly scar over his eye gave him away. For the second time that day, the Kingfisher was right in their sights.

Rukia felt her heart leap into her throat. "It's him." She swallowed.

They watched the killer cross the street, look over his shoulder, and then enter the abandoned building. He hadn't spotted their patrol car hidden in the dark alley right opposite him. Jackpot.

"Call it in." Ichigo said, and got out with his gun drawn. "We're going after him."

Rukia looked hesitant. "Shouldn't we wait for backup?"

But Ichigo would hear none of that. "That's five minutes we can't risk. I'm not letting this fucker get away this time."

Rukia nodded, called it in, and waited for Ichigo to get going. Her captain frowned at her. "I said _we _are going after him. Didn't you hear me?"

_We?_ Rukia's eyes flashed open. Was the captain serious? Well…he certainly wasn't smiling. Giddy with adrenalin, she got out of the car and drew her gun.

"Follow me." Ichigo said, and together, they rushed across the street and approached the building from the side.

"You come in through here and I'll try the back door." Ichigo said. "Count to ten, then move in. You got that?"

Rukia swallowed, nodded and watched Ichigo take the alternative route. Everything was moving so fast. She took a deep breath and began counting back from ten…

Whether she actually ever reached zero, to this day Rukia can't remember. All she remembers is kicking the door open and pointing her gun into the darkness. "Freeze! KPD!"

Almost immediately, bright flashes and gun shots echoed from within the building. Rukia dived for cover and stayed down.

She was in the middle of a gun fight!

Shit!

000

Ichigo dashed out of the _third_ entrance he hadn't known existed. When he had come in from the back, he had been startled to already find himself standing only a few feet away from the Man with the Scar.

Kingfisher had been a bit startled himself, and the two men had stared frozen at each other for a second. But only for a second.

Simultaneously, they had pointed their guns and started firing, each diving for cover in the process.

Bullets and sparks had flown for a brief moment, but it only took a matter of seconds for Ichigo to realize that Kingfisher had abandoned the gun fight and escaped through another exit.

Now Ichigo could see him running like heck down the alley, his feet a blur upon the concrete.

"STOP! POLICE! Son of a bitch!" Ichigo muttered in frustration before giving chase.

Kingfisher panted hard as his feet pounded against the ground, carrying him away from the angry red-haired officer as quickly as they could. In the process, he knocked a few trashcans over, hoping to slow his pursuer down.

Ichigo didn't even blink. He leapt over the rolling cans and pushed harder, regaining his speed in split seconds.

Kingfisher came to a chain fence. He scaled it.

Ichigo practically flew over it.

Against his better judgement, Kingfisher looked back. Ichigo was gaining up….fast.

"Shit!" Kingfisher swore. He ran out into the street and almost didn't see the squad car roaring towards him at full speed. When he did, he did the unexpected and changed his trajectory. He began running _towards _the speeding car.

Rukia, who was the driver of that oncoming squad car, couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the determined murderer bounding towards her. Just when she was sure she was going to kill the man, she felt the car bounce with the force of his weight on her bonnet!

Outside, Ichigo watched in disbelief as Kingfisher leapt towards the speeding car, double stepped off its bonnet and roof, and grabbed hold onto a fire escape! The criminal grunted loudly, forcing himself to climb over the handrails. And then upon success, he proceeded to run up the stairs.

Rukia almost lost control of the car from watching the incredible feat. But she turned the wheel the right way just in time, and brought the car to a screeching reverse 180 stop.

Any other criminal and Ichigo just might have let his discouragement get the better of him. But it was like Ichigo hadn't just watched the Kingfisher climb a speeding car. He simply joined Rukia, and ordered her to "STEP ON IT!"

Rukia's foot was already flooring the accelerator. "He won't enter the building. He'd only be trapped." Rukia said as she drove.

"So he's going to climb down on the other side." Ichigo added.

Rukia's voice was pure steel. "We'll cut him off at the entrance." They just needed to turn left at the next junction.

But there was no hesitation this time. She sent them screeching into the correct road, missing a school bus by inches. The car veered slightly, then steadied again as Rukia found the gear stick and bent it to her will. The engine lulled, then roared. The car shot forward!

Ichigo was impressed. Gone was the timid girl he had known for the past week. Now _this…this _was a police officer.

"I see him!" Ichigo said, and Rukia nodded. So had she. She swung sharply into another left and got them right on Kingfisher's tail.

Kingfisher was still on foot, running towards Karakura bridge with all his might. And Rukia and Ichigo realized why.

It was rush hour and the traffic on Karakura bridge was no faster than flowing molasses. There was no way they were going to be able to follow him in a car.

Rukia slammed on the brakes, and they both leapt out of the car. By now, Ichigo and Rukia could make out the promise of backup whining in the distance. But it didn't even matter. Kingfisher was obviously worn out and he was getting slower and slower. They were catching up with him fast. They were going to make it! They were going to catch the bastard!

Ichigo approached from the left, dived…and missed.

Rukia on the other hand, slammed directly into him from the right. She tackled Kingfisher _hard _to the ground and they both went toppling to the asphalt. As the two struggled for the upper hand, they rolled to the fringes of the bridge, and slammed into the steel supports.

Rukia didn't take the blow as well as the Kingfisher, and before she could fully comprehend what was happening, she had been dragged to her feet, with a gun to her neck. She had been taken hostage.

"Stand back!" Kingfisher screamed at Ichigo. "Stand back or I'll blow a hole through your girlfriend's throat! She'll look like a fuckin' water dispenser! And I ain't shittin' you!"

Ichigo stopped in his path, but still kept his gun pointed.

"Do I have to tell you to put the gun down too, motherfucker?" Kingfisher said.

"Shoot him, Captain!" Rukia screamed. "Don't listen to him! Just shoot him!"

But there wasn't a clear enough shot. And even if there was, Ichigo would never have endangered a fellow officer's life that way. He just couldn't.

Ichigo's jaw tightened, and very reluctantly, he placed the weapon on the ground and kicked it away.

"Now, let her go." Ichigo ordered.

Kingfisher grinned slyly. "As you wish" And to Ichigo's dismay, the bastard grabbed hold of Rukia…and threw her over the side of the bridge! Her scream was like a pierce to the heart.

"Kuchiki!" Ichigo cried. Without a second thought he ran with fury, seemingly towards Kingfisher. But when he actually reached the criminal he had been pursuing all day, he did the unexpected. Without even the slightest glance at Kingfisher, Ichigo ran right past him, unbuttoning his shirt…then detaching his holster…then tossing aside his shades…

With a giant leap, Ichigo put one foot on the railing….and dived after Rukia!

Down...down…down he went…through a hundred feet of emptiness…

Somewhere above him he heard the sound of shouting and gun fire. That was right before he hit the water and sunk into its depth.

He spotted her almost immediately; her petite body, her raven black hair swelling in seamless ripples, her beautiful determined face. Ichigo felt his heart leap with relief. But then he noticed something that brought the dread flooding back.

_Kuchiki! _He screamed in his head as he swam. _Kuchiki!_

Rukia wasn't moving.

000

_Rukia was dreaming. And it was such a nice dream too. She was dreaming that the cute captain in her department was hovering above her, calling her name. Not just mentioning her name. Calling it. Like it meant something to him. And then she dreamt that he was leaning forward, and kissing her…_

_Wow, that was a funny way to kiss her. It almost felt like he was blowing into her mouth._

_Hold on…this wasn't a dream!_

Rukia heaved violently, coughed up water and then gasped for breath. She opened her eyes and looked up above.

Ichigo's face was a silhouette against the fiery sunset sky. A look of relief washed over his face and he disappeared from her line of vision. She felt his strong arms coax her into a sitting position.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked, staring intently at her. "You gave me quite a scare there!"

Rukia nodded weakly and shivered, not sure if it was from the cold or from the fright of being tossed over a bridge.

"You're cold, aren't you?" Ichigo said, and to Rukia's astonishment, he pulled her into his arms and held her there tightly. Rukia changed her mind. This had to be a dream.

"We haven't got any blankets so this will have to do." Ichigo explained. "You could get really sick, and I wouldn't want that for any junior officers."

Rukia nodded, like this made absolute sense. But of course, it didn't. If she had been Lieutenant Asano, would he have been so willing to cuddle a guy? On the other hand…hey, who was complaining? Not her.

Rukia gazed out from her place in Ichigo's embrace and noticed that they were on the bank of the river. Not too far off, the lights of squad cars flashed blue and red upon the bridge. So back up had finally arrived huh?

"Did they get him?" Rukia mumbled into Ichigo's damp shirt.

"I don't know." Ichigo admitted. "We'll have to wait and find out later." He nodded towards the commotion up on the bridge.

Rukia was surprised. "You didn't stop him first before coming after me?"

Ichigo looked equally surprised, like he would never even think of such a thing. "No, I jumped in right after you. In the force, we really do jump off bridges when our friends do it first." He joked and looked down at her with a small smile. "Besides, we're partners, right?"

"And not just because I'm a rookie who needs to be taken care of?" Rukia asked sceptically.

Ichigo chuckled. "Well that too. But you're a damn good rookie if I ever saw one. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Rukia thought about that, fighting the urge to let the words go to her head. He was just her superior after all, and this moment was probably just a temporary fluke of those ever irritating laws that governed the universe. But still…at least she was going to get one last answer out of him.

"Who did you know that the Kingfisher killed?" Rukia asked tentatively.

Ichigo only hesitated for a moment. Then he answered "My mom."

Rukia was quiet, allowing the dread to fill her stomach. Then she said "I'm sorry."

There was silence between them for a long time. When the skies began to constitute more purples than reds, Ichigo finally let go of Rukia and said "We have to go now. Before they start a search parties for us."

Rukia nodded reluctantly.

They rose from the grassy banks and began walking towards the nearest street.

"If," Rukia stuttered quite suddenly. "If it turns out that somehow Kingfisher escaped, I just want you to know that I can help you find him again. You know…if you want me to. You don't _have _to let me help you if you don't want to. But I think we make a good team. Don't you?"

She waited nervously for his answer.

Ichigo smiled down at her. "I do actually. And I'd like that." He said simply. "I'd really like that."

And then as the last traces of the sun sunk behind the horizon, and the stars began to twinkle in the night sky, the two officers walked the lone road together until finally, they had disappeared into the distance.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

_So…did you enjoy it? I found a lot more difficulty in ending this story than I usually do. Did I pull it off or could you tell? LOL. Either way, I'm glad to be finished with it and I hope I didn't do a bad job. Tell me what you think, will you? Click that "review" link. ;)_

_Thanks for reading! Love ya guys!_

_Until my next upload!_


End file.
